


Short Stories Collection

by sooshu_vxx



Category: Neverland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, minnie - Freeform, miyeon - Freeform, shuhua - Freeform, soojin - Freeform, sooshu - Freeform, soyeon - Freeform, yuqi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshu_vxx/pseuds/sooshu_vxx
Summary: Collection of (G)I-Dle's short stories. Mostly SooShu.
Kudos: 12





	Short Stories Collection

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much story about Sooshu so I decided to write some. English is not my first language so sorry for grammar mistakes. And this is my first attempt writing stories so I hope you'll enjoy even a little bit. <3

Loud party music banging all around the house where a celebration is happening. Happy conversations can be heard as friends chitchats with each other. Some are dancing at the dance floor, giving everything they can. Party drinks and foods are aligned at the huge table in the middle of the room. All of them are celebrating ...... or maybe not all as the celebrant is there at the corner, sadness can be read on her face .... not only sadness but also disapointment, hurt, anger and acceptance. 

Shuhua sighs for the nth time of the night as memory of another broken promise flooded on her thoughts.. 

Flashback

"You'll be there right?" Shuhua asked her wife with so much hope in her voice 

"O-of course, I wouldn't miss my wife's birthday" Soojin said not looking at Shuhua 

"I hope you'll not break your promise again" Shuhua said in a low voice hanging her head low, a gesture that caught her wife's attention. 

"Hey Shu, I'll be there. I promise" Soojin said slowly approaching Shuhua and embracing the latter into a loose hug. 

'You better be' Shuhua thought sighing deeply as she controls herself from breaking down infront of her wife. 'You're not the same anymore, even your hugs feels different' she continously thought to herself, forcing her mind to just enjoy the hug Soojin is giving her.

"I'll better go to work now, don't think too hard Shu, I promise I'll never mess this up. I'll be there" Soojin said while breaking the hug and lifting Shuhua's chin starring straight to the latters eyes. 

"Ok" Shuhua said breaking the eye contact, she cannot stand looking at those orbs that are once full of softness while starring at her. 

Flashback ends

She smile sadly shaking the thoughts that are crawling on her head. She should be happy, it's her birthday. Her friends and family are there to celebrate with her. 'Maybe Soojin is just late' she thought. She will just enjoy the night. 

"Hey Shu, happy birthday" A loud voice said making Shuhua turn to that someone, a genuine smile finally sneaking on her lips. 

"Yuqiiiiii!" She happily shouts letting her self be engulfed by her best friend's hug. 

"I am with the gang, they are just parking their cars" Yuqi said excitedly to Shuhua

It's been months since they last saw each other and Shuhua is happy that her friends made time just to celebrate her birthday with her unlike someone she knows. 

Minutes later three running ladies made their way to Shuhua and Yuqi. 

"Shuhshuuuuuu" Minnie, Miyeon and Soyeon said in chorus as Shuhua welcome them with a hug. 

"Waaahhhhhhh unnies thank you for coming, I missed all of you" She said emotionally as her unnie encircle her in a group hug. 

They jump there while singing their youngest happy birthday not minding the people looking at them, some are questioning their sanity and some are similing because of their silliness. 

"Hahaha wait unnies, stop haha I'm tired" Shuhua said catching her breathe while Miyeon pats Shuhua's head like a puppy

"Yahhh unnie! Don't mess my hair" Shuhua said pretending to be annoyed by the oldest gesture

"Hahaha you're still beautiful Shushu" Soyeon said while laughing at the two. 'These two never change' She thought while smiling. 

"Yah Shuhua-ya, where's Soojinie?" Minnie suddenly asked Shuhua causing the latter to sigh deeply.... again

"I don't know, maybe still at the office, you know how hard working Jinjin is" Shuhua said trying to sound convincing. She knows her unnies are not buying her lies, they know. Specially, Yuqi. 

"Hmmmm..... okay let's go to the candle blowing" Miyeon said trying to break the akward atmosphere. 

"Right unnie" Soyeon said holding Shuhua on her arms and dragging the latter to the center stage while Yuqi and Miyeon bring the cake. They start singing Shuhua happy birthday while clapping their hands as Shuhua tries hard not to breakdown in front of everybody. 'You said you'll be here. You never did.' she thought as she tries with all her might not to cry but she failed. Tears started to stream down her face. Causing everyone to stop singing, specially her friends. While some people thought that she's crying because of happiness, her friends know that it is not the reason. They can't do anything aside from engulfing Shuhua into a tight hug, making the youngest feel that she's not alone. They're there for her. 

Hours passed by and her guests continously leaves the party until the only remaining people in the house are her friends and her. Her family leaves early because they'll catch a flight back to Taiwan tommorow morning so she just said goodbye at them and apologized as to why her wife didn't attend her birthday. Sighs. 

"Hey Shu, you want us to stay?" Yuqi asked Shuhua as she saw the latter sighing. She knows that her bestfriend needs someone right now. 

"Ummhh no haha I'm good, also your kids are waiting for you and Soyeon unnie. I can manage Yuqi, thank you" She said forcing a smile. 

"You sure?" Soyeon then ask. 

"Yes unnie, besides Jin-ah will be home later, I will not be alone here" She said trying to convince her unnies. 

"Okay, just call us of you need something we'll be here fast" Miyeon said, even though they want to be with Shuhua they know that their youngest wants to be alone and they respect her decision. 'What are you doing Soojin?' Minnie angrily thought to herself. They are not used to this Shuhua, gloomy, pale and with lifeless stare that used to be full of emotion. 

"Sure unnie" Shuhua said "Thank you for coming today guys, I really appreciate it, please be careful on driving your kids are waiting for you" She continued saying while smiling to her unnies.

"You're welcome Shushu, besides you are our baby so we cannot ditch you in your special day" Minnie said hugging Shuhua. 

They bid their goodbyes to each other until all of her unnie left. 

'I'm alone, again' She thought while walking to the table with leftover foods and drinks, serving herself a glass of alcohol. 

'I should have known' She thought while laughing bitterly as she jugs the whole glass in one go. 

*Ring~~ Ring~~*

*Jin-jin calling.....*

She took a deep breathe before answering the call. 

"Hmmm" she said 

"Shu, I'm sorry I didn't notice the time, I'm on my way home, I'll make it up to you" Soojin said hurriedly. 

Shuhua only hums as a response, she's not buying that lie, she will never as she can hear a murmur of a man from the other line 

"Babe, please stay, you can make it up to your wife tommorow just say you need to take overtime" 

"I can't Hui, she needs me" Soojin answered in whisper but Shuhua can hear everything clear. 

She shut her eyes tight as she feel her heart being broke into pieces. 

She knew. It's been a year since she knew. Yuqi told her. Her wife's been cheating on her with her boss, her ex, Hui.

Maybe this is the sign she's asking. 

"I'm sorry too" Shuhua said opening her eyes and quickly ending the call. She went upstairs, to their room, getting her suitcase under the bed that she prepared months ago. From her suitcase she pulls out an envelope and a letter, placing it at the table beside their bed. 

Sighing again, Shuhua zipped her suitcase and wear her shoes. Slowly standing while capturing the place with her eyes for the last time. 

~~~~~~~

Soojin hurriedly turn of the engine after parking on their garage and quickly get off her car. 

She knew Shuhua's mad at her and she knew that it is her fault. Sigh. 

"SHUSHU IM HOME!" she shouted as soon as she enter their house but no one answered her. Maybe she's sleeping already she thought as she made her way upstairs ignoring the mess of the after party she's seeing. Arriving in front of their room, Soojin slowly opens the doorknob scared that she might wake her wife up but to her surprise, Shuhua's not there. She quickly went to the bathroom, maybe her wife's taking a shower, but no, no one's there. She also looked to the spare rooms in their house thinking that maybe Shuhua's too mad at her and decided to sleep separately to her, but to her dismay the younger is not there.

That is when nervousness arise into her. She hurriedly went to their room again to get her phone when an envelope and a letter over it caught her attention. 

Slowly, she get the letter recognizing the handwriting on its front. 

With shaking hands she open the letter and read its content

To: Jinjin, my jagiya, my jin-ah, my wife (until now) 

Hi wife, you will probably read this without feeling anything haha. I know Jin, you don't love me anymore right? I know, I can feel it haha. When you broke your last promise that was the moment I knew I don't have importance to you unlike before. You should just said it to me Jin, you know how much I love you that I am willing to do everything for you, even if it means setting you free. But don't worry I will give what you want. You can see an envelope under this letter right? Open it and you will be happy. This will be the last time I will call you my wife. Don't worry I already signed them. Be happy with him Jin-ah. 

For the last time, I love you, you're free now. 

From: You're ex-jagiya Shushu

After reading the letter, Soojin felt her legs weakened, tears started to burst from her eyes clutching the letter on her chest. 

"Shuuu, I am sorry *cries* I love you, I still do, I'm sorry *cries*" she said while crying loudly questioning herself why she did what she did to her wife. She knew that it is her fault, she didn't really love Hui, she is just blinded by the fact that she loved him so much in the past that's why she enter an affair with him, she don't know what gotten into her for doing that to Shuhua, her love. The letter that Shuhua wrote was an eye opener to Soojin, she cannot let Shuhua go, not now that she realize she cannot leave without her wife. 

She slowly reach for the envelope Shuhua mentioned on the letter, she has a clue on what's inside it but she's convincing herself that she's wrong yet after opening it, her nightmare stood before her eyes written in bold letters. 

DIVORCE PAPERS.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think <3 Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
